Sweet Sixteen
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Sequel sort of to Marcel's Gym Mikaelson's Home. Hope celebrating her sixteen birthday finally gets to roam free around the city with a boy she just meets. This sets into motion events that might alter the Mikaelson family forever. Klayley. Also O/C Marcus:)
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't help but keep going with these characters. I really like writing about Marcus so here we go again. Enjoy bambi folk. Feel free to review. :)**

Nearly sixteen, never got the point of being too overly excited about your birthday, it's just another day thought Hope hearing her dads footsteps retreating into his room.  
The door clicked close, she threw the blanket off her leaping to the door as quietly as she could, inching the door open slightly. The last thing she needed was to be caught by her dad and get the scolding she usually got "Hope what do you think you're doing?" followed by a speech.  
She tossed her long hair away from her face padding down the hallway her bare feet sticking slightly to the cold floor, she knocked quietly on Marcus's door.  
Not hearing any objecting she pushed into the room putting her hand gently on the doorframe to close it, Marcus bewildered whispered "What are you doing here?"  
She laughed at the quiver in his voice, fear of being caught by Klaus with his daughter in his room but it was completely innocent. "I'm nearly sixteen. I'm feeling nostalgic. We used to sleep in the same bed together before, so why not now?"  
She was already reaching for the corner of his blanket scooting in beside him, "It's different. We're not kids, now were…"  
Her feet touched his causing him to flinch "You're freezing." He noted and she tucked in closer to him, his arm wrapping around her.  
"You naked?"  
His face flushed "No. I just don't sleep with a shirt on."  
She laughed moving onto her side, tucking her head into the curve of his arm "You're right about something. We certainly aren't kids, look at you're spaghetti arms they've turned into muscles. I'm quite impressed."  
He never seemed to get used to her abruptness, his cheeks slightly red he looked away from her his scraggly brown hair falling slightly into his soft eyes. "Don't worry I won't take advantage of you. We're practically family."

After a few comfortable minutes Marcus's chest moved as he took a deep breath "You're dad would chop me into little bits if he knew about this."  
She patted his chest lightly with one hand feeling the warmth radiating off him, his heart rate accelerated in a nervous patter. "Nervous of me? This is completely innocent. We might have to find you a woman though because I think you've been innocent for too long. Jumping every time I touch you." She teased purposely running one finger slowly down his chest laughing as his hear leaped out of his chest.  
She stopped her face now serious her blue eyes peering up at him "I'm getting tired of being treated like glass. My dad drives me insane with this protective bullshit."  
Marcus's arm tightened around her in a way of comfort "You used to understand that." He said quietly.  
She absently played with the few hairs on his chest not realising what she was doing to him "I still do. I guess teenage years make you an awkward wanker. I love him, I just want a little more freedom."  
His voice sounded strained as he spoke, she looked at him quizzically "Maybe your mum can talk to him, she's always on your side with these things."  
"Yeah my mum doesn't give up easy but dad always wins his arguments. There kind of like me and you expect you're not as feisty as my mum."  
A smile broke his tense face "Yeah you certainly take after your dad in that area."  
She hit him playfully, her eyes getting sleepier "Can I sleep here? Wake me up early and I'll go."  
Her question followed a long pause until she felt him nodding, coughing up an "Of course."  
She was straining to keep her eyes open, she wanted to talk to Marcus more he always made everything a whole lot easier but she felt him lower his head to whisper in her ear "Go to sleep. It's fine. Happy birthday."  
Underneath the hair that fell like a waterfall around her, she smiled letting sleep take her.

Hayley watched as Klaus angrily pulled his clothes off as he got ready to climb into bed beside her, as he pulled off his jumper it managed to sleep ruffle his hair and she found herself biting her lip in frustration. She never stopped wanting this man "Klaus what's wrong?"  
He gestured towards outside the room "I heard her go in to Marcus's room. What do you think they could be doing in there…"  
She tried not to laugh at the worry furrowing his brow "It's not like that between them. Certainty not for Hope anyway, she doesn't seem to see him that way, yet."  
He ran his hands frustrated through his hair, linking his hands behind his head "That is supposed to make me feel better."  
She slid out from underneath the covers of the bed, going towards him she pulled his face down to hers her lips lingering on his, moving to kiss along his chest. "Love are you trying to distract me?"  
She laughed quietly looking up mischiviously at him "Is it working?"  
He lifted her up easily practically throwing her on to the top of the bed, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson of course not but I only have so much restraint."  
The glint of the devil in his eyes, he growled in frustration as he moved towards her, searching for her lips once more.

Marcus took a long agonising breath as Hope crawled further on top of him her arm going around his neck and one of her legs draping across his waist. It's just Hope, it's just Hope he uttered trying to make the lie a truth. He knew a long time ago he had started to develop some sort of determined crush on Hope but now as he reached further to a heart attack, he knew this was a lot more than a crush. He remembered when he first noticed her the way he did now, trying to become stronger he had tiredly stumbled into his room after working out at Marcel's gym. There Hope was reading one of her books lying flat on her belly, her elegant legs swinging in the air. She looked up at him, smiling cheekily, her blue eyes nearly twinkling (he liked to imagine) and he had took a staggering step backwards.  
Thinking to himself what the hell was that, "hello where the hell have you been? I've been bored out of mind I was nearly going to potter off and find Jackson to annoy."  
He took a long breath regaining composure, puzzled she asked "Are you okay?"  
He nodded swiftly "Fine yeah. Sorry I was just in Marcel's gym, he loves pretending he's busy."  
She chuckled taking his hand and pulling him to lie down beside her.

He was still just a sixteen year old boy that had little control over his body, something was stirring inside him and he was battling it down. "Shit." He whispered glancing at the clock which now read five in the morning.  
He could enjoy this little moment with Hope in agony or he could slip out and work off the frustration that was rolling off him. Groaning quietly, he slowly pulled himself out of her arms that were trapped around him. Pulling on some clothes, he practically ran away from his room hoping that somehow Klaus would know nothing about this but of course he would.  
"Care to explain what Hope is doing in your room?"  
Klaus stood in front of him his arms folded tightly against his chest, raising his eyebrows at him in question appearing calm but Marcus knew there was a quiet anger underneath it.  
He ducked his head already feeling his palms sweat, a normal, human overprotective dad is a horrible enough experience but one who is immortal and one of the most dangerous people in the world, well that was crawl into a hole and die kind of horrible. He gulped loudly stumbling over his words "Eh…She came not like that….We were just…."  
Klaus snarled "For Christ sake Marcus just answer the question."  
This didn't help him from being any less nervous "Nothing. Nothing happened, of course it didn't me and Hope we're practically family." He said stealing her words.  
Klaus didn't say anything just examined his actions for a moment, he knew he could read him quite easily, he could probably tell he harboured a pain in the hole crush for his daughter.  
"Practically being the key word there Marcus."  
Klaus slowly walked away from him, his head felt sweaty, could your head get sweaty he thought his thoughts now rambling. Got to get out of here, don't do well under questioning.

Hope woke to an absent Marcus, he wasn't usually this much of an early bird but he'd been focused on becoming stronger lately, probably so that when he asked her dad to turn him, he would.  
Pulling on clothes, tossing her brownie, blond wavy hair over her head as she headed to get some breakfast. Sipping on orange juice she knew who was behind her even before she turned around "Dad no happy birthday." She smiled turning around to meet his smirk.  
"Happy birthday love, you never said what you wanted."  
She already had a pleading smile across her face as she took a step towards him "Dad…."  
"What." He groaned.  
"I just want for today, to be left completely alone. I'm going to explore New Orleans how I want to."  
His eyes already objecting he stepped closer towards her "Hope no." he snarled.  
"Dad!" she whined.  
Her mum coming at the perfect moment held up her hands playing referee between them "Stop. Both of you. We're not having this fight again."  
They both stared each other down, sometimes the stubbornness that they both shared was infuriating, her mum kissed her on the cheek "Happy birthday. Marcus is at the gym. You're free to do what you want today, our birthday gift. Go quick."  
Klaus was already raising his hands objecting but Hope was fleeing out the door.

"How could you just let her go. If there is even the slightest chance that she could get hurt, I won't allow her wandering around at there."  
She stepped forward trying to calm the sea of worry that was clouding his vision, they weren't the most open affection couple in the world, so she felt the touch of butterflies as she stepped closer.  
She put her hands at either side of his face "She's my daughter to. Do you think I want to see her hurt, really Klaus. I'm not stupid."  
He opened his mouth to object so she contuined talking over him "If we keep her too close we'll smother her and push her away more. After all the people you've lost, family you've pushed in way including me you think you'd learn."  
He growled grabbing her wrists pushing her away, spinning his now icy blue eyes to look at her but something he saw in her made him change his course of action.  
Sighing he walked forward pulling her into his arms so that her head was nearly buried in his chest, stroking her hair trying to find the comfort he needed.  
"I know little wolf, I just can't do nothing while theres a chance…."  
She pulled back looking up at his worry stricken eyes, kissing him softly she smirked against his lips "You know when I first met you, I thought you were just meant to be this tough, psychopathic asshole. Who knew you were really this soft."  
He laughed shortly trying to hide his amusement pushing her away from him "I'm not soft." He muttered as he started his usual pacing down the halls.  
Whatever helps you sleep at night she thought.

"Hope sweetie, happy birthday." Marcel beamed pulling her into a hug.  
"Thanks. How's the gym going?"  
He nodded slowly, " 's good."  
She was watching Marcus who was sparring against some guy who was a little bit smaller than him but Marcus was tall, he'd be towering over her dad soon. He was easily six foot, his was gleaming with sweat, it rolled off his body and she'd never seen him look so manly.  
Stop it. Jesus it's just Marcus. "Who's the other guy?" she asked Marcel now taking in his appearance he was quite beautiful.  
He had this sun kissed skin that matched his golden hair, his shoulders were broad and he moved with a gracefulness that didn't seem natural for his size. "Owen. New guy just lost his sister, only family he had left. Only a year older than you, guess the gym is a sanctuary for lost souls."  
She rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah sure. Go do something ."

Marcus wiping his sweaty face with a towel strolled over wearing his usual crooked smile, "Hey."  
She was still looking at this guy Owen debating on whether he was worth her time, "Hey."  
"What were you and Marcel talking about, his gym."  
"Yeah and that guy you were sparring with Owen. What's he like?"  
Marcus seemed like he was having a silent battle with himself before he answered "Don't know him that well but he seems okay."  
Like he sensed him being talked about he turned to look at them waving cutely, "Come here!" she shouted and Marcus tapped her on the arm to stop.  
Owen ducking his head down jogged towards them, he had an easy smile the one that made you want to get to know him better she laughed to herself.  
"I'm Hope. You're Owen. Yes we were talking about you."  
Owen dumbstruck for a second regained composure quick, which she appreciated "You're Hope, Klaus Mikaelsons daughter. A real bad ass I'm told. I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad you were talking about me."  
They were almost challenging each other all their conversation teasing "I like you."  
He stepped forward "I like you too, what are you doing today?"  
"I'm going to be shown around New Orleans by you for my birthday."  
He laughed taking her hand, she felt her hand almost tingling as she caught his forest like eyes asking if it was okay he took her hand. "I'd be more than delighted."  
Marcus coughed loudly, they were pulled out of their private bubble they'd been in.  
"Marcus don't tell dad and I'll be back at eight so we can all have dinner together. Do you mind?"  
His eyes seemed to be troubled as he caught eyes with her but he nodded straining a smile "No problem. Have fun."  
As she walked away with her new friend Owen she looked back at Marcus calling over her shoulder "Thank you. See you later okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is on a roll so far, ideas keep coming. Let's hope it stays that way.**

* * *

Marcus pounded repeatedly against the boxing back trying to push down the pounding head ache, he was breathing heavily. His body was saying Marcus I will climb up there and kill you if you don't stop all this working out. Unwillingly he stepped back his body shaking, now the walk home he groaned to himself. It was two o'clock now, he still had a lot of time to kill before she got back but he couldn't just sit around and wait for her. Could he?  
"Stupid Mikaelson family." He muttered throwing his stuff over his shoulder.

"Hey you look wrecked." Observed Hayley making some tea in the kitchen, he searched for her first so she could break it to Klaus.  
He smiled shortly trying to appear carefree about Hope running around with some guy "Yeah. I left early. Hope she won't be back till eight I was hoping you'd tell Klaus. I just seem to always make him angrier and well he can be scary, I know I've been here a while but…"  
Hayley biting down on her lip slid a cup of steaming tea that looked like heaven right now in front of him, "He's scary I know. I see that petrified look on your face you get every time he talks to you. He knows she has the day to himself I already agreed to her little expedition."  
He gulped his tea realising his thirst but also burning his tongue to pieces "Ow… Hot, shit that's hot."  
She shook her head in disbelief but she was still smiling "Marcus. Tea is usually served hot."  
Trying to wave some air into his mouth he retorted "I know. I was thirsty."  
They sat in silence drinking their tea, there was a comforting pull from Hayley she reminded him of a less grief stricken version of his mom. He knew they'd accepted him as family but he didn't think he could ever think of them as his parents, he was far too uneasy around Klaus anyway.  
That probably wouldn't change. "You know Marcus if you want Klaus to be less angry with you, all you have to do is kiss the anger away."  
Her face was schooled into a serious scowl but he sputtered a nervous laugh "For you that works. For me that results in death, we both know that's not even a joke."  
She laughed quietly, and he found himself tapping his finger like a nervous tick against his mug totally absorbed in his worry for Hope. What had she done to him.  
"You look like Klaus does when he's worried about Hope."  
Forgetting she was still there his head snapped up, cheeks blushing he felt she knew how he felt about Hope, the mothers were always meant to know first right.  
"Where is she?"  
He opened his mouth to lie but seeing her hard expression he thought it was safer not to lie, she still is a hybrid, she could kill him too.  
"She's with a guy. Owen. He's a good guy. She's gonna kill me."  
"What guy?!" he heard roar from Klaus and they both flinched.

Hope and Owen sat on the bench smack right in the middle of Bourbon Street which was filled with its usual bustle of people, partying the day away.  
That's what she loved about this place, everyone here seemed to want to live life to the fullest without worry hanging over their head like a grim reaper.  
She was locked away in the middle of this party influenced place, it made it worse in a way, she would never want to be taken away from her family to live in freedom but it was her birthday she was a loud to complain. Owen hung one arm casually along the back of the bench but the relaxedness of it seemed forced. She leaned back into his arm, he slowly let it fall beside her observing her reaction "I must at least like you a bit if I made you spend your day with me. You can put your arm around me." She teased smiling up at him, he broke into a nervous chuckle squeezing her tighter to him.  
"Sorry I don't usually just go off with girls I don't know but you're something else. Something I need right now."  
His voice seemed to catch, swelling with stubborn tears, the death of a family member she couldn't imagine what she'd do if it happened to her. "I heard about your sister. I'm really sorry. Family is everything. How did she die?"  
He couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from hers, she knew how she spoke of family had meant something to him "My parents died. Sangee was desperate to bring them back…"  
He leaned forward taking his arms away from her, hiding himself away in his now shaken hands "She was a witch. She dabbled in some black magic and they killed her for it."  
Hope's mouth would've gaped open in shock but she knew how ruthless the ancestors could be if you played with magic, thankfully her magic was separate and too powerful for them to touch.  
She couldn't help the suspicion that crawled like a worm that had snuck underneath your skin, she knew she could be paranoid like her dad but better safe than sorry.  
She took Owen's hand in her own squeezing it a bit too tight, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Everyone in this town seems to plagued with demons. Before we can even agree to continue this little day…" she held out her fingers gesturing to the city.  
Owen looked afraid, his heart was so loud she could hear it thump into the city "If you have some vendetta against me or my family. I won't think twice, I will rip your heart from your chest and make you suffer so much you'll wish the ancestors took you too."  
Hope could've laughed at the tension that evidently ruined there little rendezvous, crickets would've been heard if not for the trumpets that sang loudly as they passed them.  
Owen smiled, that teasing smile and she was surprised "I wouldn't accept anything less from Hope Mikaelson. Is it bad I've started to like you more."  
She jumped from her seat holding out her hand for him to take it, "It would be bad if you didn't. Let's keep walking. I'm not done for today."

Hayley if not for the circumstance would've been glad Marcus and Klaus had something to bond over, they paced in synchronicity. They could hopefully connect over their love for Hope but she knew once Klaus found out how deeply Marcus cared for Hope this house would be taken over by uncomfortable feelings and anger on Klaus's part.  
Sometimes she wished he'd just submit and deal with things.  
"When will she back, it's past eight." He growled and Marcus finally stopped moving to bite down on his nails, he wasn't fooling anyone.  
A blind person could see how much he loved her, spy I think not.  
"It's five minutes past, both of you sit! Now!." She snapped and they lowered themselves into their seats at the dinner table all the time glancing at the door.  
Hope I'm going to kill you, get your ass back in here before I hit them both.

Owen's hand lingered on hers still entwined, sensing after last time she wasn't the type to asked to be kissed he slowly lowered his head closer to hers. His nose brushed hers and she was about to either bite her lip in frustration or bite his nose right off. Thank god I don't have a fatal disease, otherwise I'd be dead she snapped to herself.  
He gently pressed his lips to hers, they began working unsurely with each other and finally finding a pace and way that worked they pulled each other closer. She broke away cursing her family right now trying to stop herself from grabbing him again "I've to go. Otherwise my threat from earlier will seem like nothing."  
He sighed lightly, chuckling he uttered "Go. Go. Before I'm non-existent."

Hope was met with furious glares from everyone they ate without exchanging glances at each other, her dad was too angry to talk about it and she knew that was bad.  
He should've expected boys would've crept up on me sooner or later, aunty Becks warned me when it came to this dad was insufferable thought Hope. The only one who spoke was a very dressed up Elijah who set across from dad, exasperated by everything he done. "Niklaus more wine?" he asked gesturing obscenely towards the bottle.  
Irritated he banged his fist on the table "Who's your new friend? Why does this one want to get at us? What have I done this time."  
Mum seemed to tense beside him, she reached over placing her hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze, "calm down."  
Hope couldn't help but feel the rage bubbling within her, she hated being told exactly what to do and she hated having to have this fight with him. She looked to Marcus for help hoping he'd calm her down but his eyes dropped from hers "I was with a friend. I made sure that is what he was, I'm your daughter after all."  
He stormed away from the table leaving mum groaning into her hands, "Dad. You've no reason to be mad at me please. I won't let anything happen to this family, the same way you won't let anything happen to me. We're safe. We're all going to be fine." She was pleading with him she just wanted him to trust the fact she could save herself.  
She could see his shoulders seemed to sag, he was starting to give in, she could get through to him "Please dad it's my birthday, I don't want to fight."  
He ran a tired hand over his face, "Okay love, I'm sorry."  
She ran into his arms, hiding her head in his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her and she felt the tension disappear from her body. She hated fighting with him.

"Well done." She said handing him a glass of whiskey he had been about to pour, of course he always needed some sort of relief after worrying about Hope.  
"You'll be an alcoholic soon if worrying about Hope does this to you."  
Klaus's hand shot out throwing the glass causing it to crash loudly, the smithereens flying randomly across the room, shattered just like how this family would be.  
"I can't do this. I don't trust this new guy, I don't trust anyone not to hurt my daughter I just want to keep her safe." His voice shook he was trying to not raise it.  
"Do you not trust me. Klaus I've been here protecting, fighting for our daughter from the start. Even when I couldn't stand the sight of you, I stayed to protect my daughter-from you." She snapped back.  
Klaus's eyes widened, he took an almost drunken step forward "I trust you. I do."  
Hayley relaxed she hated to admit for a second she didn't think he did, after everything that was between them if he didn't she didn't think she could change his mind on that fact.  
She pulled him towards her, his head falling to her collarbone, her hand played with the loose curls on his head trying to calm the anger that vibrated from him. She felt her body started to heat up just as she tucked one finger under his chin, having him look at her with those now relaxed blue eyes.  
"There's such thing as loving too much. That's what you do."  
He gave her one of his dimpled smiles that would normally be cute and teasing but it looked sad and her heart clenched "When the people you love or that love you is a short list. You learn to love more intensely than you ever thought humanly possible."  
She slowly grazed her upper lip along his, causing him to gasp and all they could feel was their hot breaths between one another. His finger trailing her collar bone, she felt his hands grow urgent and her top was flung to one side quicker than she could respond.  
She desperately clung to his lips moving quicker and with more need than before, Klaus bit down on her lip and she felt herself gasp in pleasure, pulling the fabric of his shirt apart.  
"Is this how all our fights are going to end?" she joked.  
He smirked, "If I have a say in it, then yes little wolf."

Marcus dropped to his bed arms and legs tiredly outstretched he couldn't move them, he couldn't, he felt he could die from exhaustion if someone made him move right now.  
On cue Hope peeked around his door smiling apologetically "Are you going to kick me out?"  
He tiredly smiled "Your always a loud in. Anyways it's your house."  
He moved over so she could lie beside him on her stomach, he moved for her even though his body was aching she would be the death of him. "Why do I feel your angry at me?" she asked quietly.  
Her hands were folded in front of her and she seemed to find them fascinating, she looked afraid of his answer. This is your time, tell her you were upset because you love her. That you don't want her to go off with that asshole. But no Marcus you won't do that he groaned internally "I'm not angry. Just missed you all day today. You're going to kill your dad with worry."

Her head felt heavier than possible, she was pulled into the deepest dream she'd ever had. The world seemed darker like it was almost black and white, her hands looked scrawnier more skeleton like than human. A low hum shook her, her legs moved further one after the other, like a zombie seeking it's next victim. Marcus. He stood with that usual care free, crooked smirk. Waving at her to come closer in an almost childlike manner it almost reminded her of when they were little.  
She pushed him, he fell on to the ground startled but she didn't even react to his state, she just climbed not questioning her own movements. One leg on either side of him her hands, death claws gripped his throat and she just started squeezing. She wanted him dead. Die. Die. She felt the power pulsing through her hands. "Please stop Hope." He croaked and it seemed to snap her back to reality.  
Reality. Reality was worse. Marcus was on his bed in his room, her legs were straddling him which would've been embarrassing if not for the bruises that outlined his throat.  
He blinked away tears hands clutching his own throat, checking it over, she fought back tears her body now shaking violently. "Marcus. I'm so sorry. I could've killed you."  
His hand went comfortingly to her shoulders "Hope it's okay. Please calm down."  
Her head fell to his chest "I'm so sorry. I nearly killed you. What's wrong with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope paced around the room refusing to meet his eyes, shaking her hands out in front like she was trying to shake away the power they had within them.  
"Why didn't you stop me? Your much stronger than me and Marcus if you say it's because you didn't want to hurt me I'll have no choice but to slap you."  
Nerves seemed to roll off her body he almost laughed at her threat but thought he might be slapped across the head if she thought he didn't think this was serious.  
"I don't want to hurt you but it wasn't that. You were too strong I couldn't stop you, almost like your hands were spelled to hurt me." He wasn't blaming her at all, he lowered his voice trying to make it as gentle as possible so she wouldn't bolt.  
"Not hurt, kill."  
He reached out taking one of her hands in his own but she squirmed out of his grasp "No. Stop."  
"Hope." he pleaded standing up so he could make her look at him again.  
"I'm fine okay. It was just a dream. You'd never hurt me, I know that." He tried to pull her closer to him really needing to lift that guilt which was burdening her already.  
She pointed an accusatory finger at him "No. I would never hurt you. Not even in a dream, someone did this. Shite." She groaned dropping her head in her hands, tangling her fingers in her hair.  
"What?"  
She seemed to fill with disappointment when she looked back up at him, "Dad was right. Owen it must've had something to do with him. It can't be a coincidence it never is for us."  
If anyone asked him what his first thoughts were when he heard this it was "Hope I'm so sorry." But really he was screaming in relief shouting "Owen can fuck off!"  
He shoved down a smile deep into the pit of his chest when he saw her grief stricken eyes, she actually liked him and only after a day. "Maybe it's just a dream." He offered.

She bolted out the front door him hot on her heels shouting for her to get back before Klaus burned him to death in rage. "Hope!"  
"I'm going to find him, I need to know."  
He tugged on her arm trying to bring her back to him "I can't sleep if I might hurt you. Hold down the fort, thanks." She called as she ran into the night the headlights outlining her fleeing shadow.  
Always such a picnic, he sighed unwillingly dragging his dead feet back up to the house which held a sleeping hybrid, scratch that two sleeping hybrids.

Klaus was unmovable on the couch as he held her tightly against him, his grip one that always seemed to never want to let you go. He slept deeply finally seeming at ease and relaxed as he dozed, unable to stop herself she ran a finger lightly across his brow. "You coming to bed?"  
He flinched peering at her through one eye while the other remained firmly closed "Love not yet."  
She couldn't sleep on this way too small couch even curled up on Klaus's chest she liked her comfort when it came to sleeping. If she wasn't aloud rest the poor souls that lived in this house would pray they were never born. "I'm going to our bed. You going to join me?" she asked hopefully stepping off him steadying herself with one of his hands.  
His fingers playing with hers, "You could just vamp there. It's not so hard."  
He chuckled lightly "I won't be so hard, if you continue bossing me around."  
Trying to rouse him she kissed him lightly tugging at his hand, "You love when I boss you around."  
Complaining he got to his feet throwing her easily over his shoulder, she yelped and he jostled her up and down her whole body shaking. "Put me down Klaus. Now." She growled.  
"Don't worry i will." He teased pushing the door open one handed.

Hope doing a quick locater spell as easy as it was making a bowl of cereal found where Owen lived, it was a shack the hinges of the door barely holding it upright, he hadn't been doing well after losing his sister.  
This only gave him more motive to want to screw people over. Her fists pounded the door down; the cold of the wood calmed the anger that burned through her veins.  
"Open the door." she growled.  
Taking his time it seemed, Owen sleep deprived finally arrived at the door blindly throwing it open his hair sticking madly into the air, topless with one hand hopelessly rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
If not for her nagging suspicion this would've been Hope's dream he looked well ,cute but he was defiantly not cute if he fucked with her.  
"Hope." He sounded surprised, it was genuine it seemed.  
Good actor. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
He smiled weakly at her "What do you mean?"  
She banged one hand against the door frame rattling the wood if this whole house fell down at least he was in it, "I tried to choke my best friend Marcus you know him. In my sleep! That doesn't happen out of the blue. I know you had something to do with it."  
Owen still looked baffled he held up his hands surrendering "Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. I didn't do anything I swear. I heard that little threat you gave me. Why would I want to hurt Marcus?"  
The clogs of her head worked meticulously it didn't make much sense but these loonies never did make any as they tried to pull her family apart.  
Owen's hands held her waist lightly pulling her unresponsive body towards him and she didn't know if she wanted to hit him away as he lowered his lips to hers.  
Her lips responded without her permission but she couldn't stand here kissing him until she knew, she banged against his chest causing him to step back.  
"Not now. You swear?"

Hope didn't look much better as she snuck in the door where he was making some tea, he couldn't sleep when she was out there. "Here." He pushed some tea to her just as Hayley had for him.  
Nearly crying in relief she stumbled towards him dropping her head onto his chest, her arms just limp dead things beside her. He automatically held her closer his thumb slowly grazing her shoulder in slow circular movements. She pulled back and looked at him in question and turned to look at his hand which was absently holding her waist tight to him. Their bodies were closer than he realised, flushing he looked down about to release her but she wasn't looking away from him.  
She just held his eyes experimentally touching his lips with her hand and his heart must've connected speakers it was pounding so loud.  
He was afraid to move, to wreck it. Her face moved closer to his all the while staring at his lips, well it looked like she was staring at his lips, it was his lips wasn't it?  
Should he kiss her? What if she didn't want that would it wreck everything?  
Her breath was warm on his lips and he'd be lying if he said he'd didn't feel his body reacting to her already and his fingers tightened on her.  
The moment seemed to last forever but it was over just as quick as she started, jumping back from him in shock and the mug crashed to the ground spilling a river of tea.  
"That was me. My fault." She rambled searching for the cloth.  
He took the cloth from her leaning down to clean it he needed something to do "I'll do it Hope. It's okay just relax."  
She sighed muttering "Sorry."  
He got what that meant, sorry that she didn't like him like that. How does any guy in the right mind expect to live here and not fall in love with her wasn't fair to curse him to this place.

They leapt away from one another as Klaus marched into the room "Destroying the house Marcus. Teenagers all out to get me these days." He sighed loudly passing Hope and she chuckled half-heartedly.  
Klaus didn't miss anything though he stopped putting his hands on her shoulders looking down at her worried expression, "Everything okay?"  
She nodded swiftly biting her lip a habit resembling Hayley when she was frustrated or upset "Fine dad. Really. I'm just going to hang out in my room for a bit."  
He didn't look convinced kissing her lightly on the cheek but he let her run off, ducking her head to the ground. "She okay?" he turned to him.  
He was afraid to answer and provoke him "Yeah I think so."  
He didn't looked like he believed him either but before he could see him squirm some more Hayley stormed past giving Klaus's hand a gentle squeeze and he finally looked away from him.  
"I'm going to the bayou be back later. No complaints."  
He tried to argue but Hayley was already gone "Elijah and I have some business to attend to today, take care of Hope."

What had she been done with Marcus in the kitchen a moment of temporary insanity, she didn't look at him like that. She knew him too well, he was too important for her but she still felt warm when she thought about the way his hands felt on her waist. The ways his eyes seemed to bore into hers and the silence that echoed the house was deafening.  
Dad had to do business today couldn't of waited till tomorrow till her nerves were settled and till she could stop blushing like an idiot long enough to talk to Marcus.  
She couldn't hide in her room, she wouldn't. Thankfully he was always the bigger person his quiet knock rattled her she fell back so she was sitting on her bed and he shyly stepped into her room.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." They were quiet nervous, weird hey's that they didn't say to each other.  
"Sorry about…" Marcus was flushing unsurprisingly as he searched for words.  
"It's okay." She said quickly anxious to get over this.  
"What happened with Owen?"  
His question reminded her why she had needed the comfort of his strong arms around her, stop it, he could be your brother. "I'm don't know. I asked him but I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I usually can."  
Seeing her frustration he timidly came and sat beside placing one of his hands over hers that was bracing itself along the bed. "Maybe it was a onetime thing."  
Her fingers tingled and she itched to pull her hand out from under his, "It better be because I kissed Owen again even after everything. Family above all. I won't see him again."  
She felt Marcus's body tense exhaling an angry huff he sighed "You really like him Hope or is this just some sort of rebellion thing?"  
"I don't know if I really like him. I like him, it's not a rebellion thing." She snapped.

"Dad!" she shouted as she pulled back the blankets over herself nervous about going to sleep.  
She knew the sound of his footsteps as he approached her room with usual grin he wore, he wore that grin a lot more being on mums good side. "Yes love."  
She patted the space beside him for him to sit down, he lay on top the blankets and she hugged him closer to her. "I'm really sorry if I'm a pain in the hole."  
He squeezed her arm gently "If." He teased.  
She pushed against his chest "I'm actually being serious."  
"Your my daughter if you weren't a pain in the arse I'd be worried you weren't mine and maybe not even your mums. None of us are a picnic."  
She smiled feeling tears at the corner of her eye hoping he wouldn't notice, she had a bad feeling and it was making it hard for her to breath. "Love you." She whispered.  
"You too love."  
She had to laugh at his little jump as her mum coughed loudly looking a bit left out standing in the doorway, "Family moments happen while I'm gone I see. All I get is fighting."  
"If you weren't running around with those wolves may…"  
Hope hit him making him stop "There's room for you too." She smiled and mum came around the other side of her nestling closer to her.  
They were squashed together with little room to move but she needed to be smothered something was wrong and she didn't know what.  
She smiled a bit easier as she saw her mum and dad link hands over her side smiling secret smiles at each other. They danced around it for so long.

Her chest was humming, vibrating as she chanted words she couldn't stop flowing out of her mouth. They were meant to be there, all of a sudden a malicious wooden steak that gleamed was a part of her hand like another arm. Fire seemed to burn all around her making a clammy sweat trap her body, her footsteps creeping down gravel. Gravel where the hell was she?  
She saw a vicious looking version of the devil in front of her his face misshapen almost blurring into one, unable to capture one face in the masks he wore.  
She felt cold liked death had just snaked up on her, he was grinning in glee, he was taunting her his smile making her feel small. She raised the stake she was holding put every bit of power she owned behind it as she buried it in his chest, it flamed around her like putting alcohol on a fire.  
It was too warm. Too real. No. No. No. What had she done. Please don't be real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews as always. Your all lovely. Feel a little evil for writing this a little piece of me died inside but had to be done. Just think about Klayley make you feel better. :)**

* * *

Hope remembered when Marcus had asked her if her dad was a good guy, she hadn't paused for a second she didn't need to think about it because he may not seem it to all the outside world but he loved them all even remembered when her dad had sat down on her bed with her when she was just fourteen seeming to be struggling with his choking on them he quietly turned to her already in pain "You can go live with your Aunty Becks be away from all this. Marcus can even go with you if you like." She had immediately broke down in tears clutching his arm "You want me gone?" He exhaled sharply like it hurt to breathe, even though he didn't need to "No love of course not. I just don't want you to live like this." She took his big hand in her small one squeezing it "I want to stay with you. You and mum. Forever."

His mom and dad mutilated. Their body strewn across the room, just witch business another day in the office it seemed. Owen looked for his mom hoping he could look into her eyes once more but there was little left of her. Never go against the witches. He fell weakly on to his ass looking up at his sister Sangee who's normally strong, sculpted face was kind as it looked down at him but she seemed to vibrate with rage. Not even looking to help him up she uttered to no one in particular her eyes dark and determined "They don't get to do this."  
She ran out the door not saying goodbye or when she'd be back leaving him with the smell of rotting flesh in the house where his family had lived.  
Where his mom had tucked him into bed lying saying she'd always be there for him and that he didn't have to involve himself in witch business.  
They were a family of witches but they were outlawed working against the system not wanting to be controlled by unwanted souls that haunted the living.  
The ancestors. Turns out you don't win against them but that didn't mean he'd let his sister die on him otherwise he was all alone. Listening to maddening thoughts, dreaming of witches threats pulling him to the cemetery looking for only him after his sister died. He would never be with them.

Her mum's cries were croaky, deep and desperate. Hope fell back onto her hands looking up at the corpse that was almost ashes. Her chest was hollow she couldn't even seem to cry, the world had stopped turning but her head still spun. Marcus had ran into the room nearly turning and running the other way when he saw what had happened. He looked to the burning body and he looked to Hope his face seeming to scrunch upwards in pain. He went to step towards her but she shied away.  
No. She just needed to wake up. That's all she needed to do. Everything would be fine.  
Elijah gasping stood outside the room bracing himself up with one hand, pursing his lips already letting tears flow freely. "Niklaus."  
He staggered out of the room leaving only her mums cries that were the only thing heard across the house, holding her head in her hands.  
"Dad." Hope said quietly reaching out to the corpse.  
Hayley looked up sharply pushing her away a look of distrust filled her eyes "What did you do Hope?"  
No. Just wake up. This was the cruellest dream yet. She scrambled to her feet holding herself together pinching her skin, she needed to feel pain more than she actually did.  
She'd wake up then and she'd see her dad and mum with their grins they always had when they saw her and everything would be okay again.  
Marcus reached out to her hand that was hurting herself "Hope." He said gently tugging her hand away from her arm but she snatched it back.  
She shook her head "Muttering. I just need to wake up. It'll be fine I just need to wake up."  
Marcus taking a trembling breath hung his head in shame looking to a wary Hayley she could hear him explain what had been happening to Hope, apologising profusely for not telling her.  
Just wake up. She felt her legs buckle "I just need to wake up!" she roared and they both looked at her grief morphing their face.  
"Hope. This is real. I'm sorry but…Klaus, your dad he's dead."  
Her sobs loudly broke through the walls she had, the little walls of safety she had created and she dropped to the ground in a heap muttering madly " .No. Dad. I'm so sorry."  
Her mum finally reached for her finally realising how much her daughter needed her, pulling her on to her lap. She was too weak to resist as she was held down by her mother's hold.  
She had killed her dad her own dad.

Marcus helped Hayley get into bed trying to get Hope to lie beside her but like a ghost she sat on her bed in her room staring at her hands. Smelling them, probably smelling the ash on them.  
Hayley had stopped crying she just stared with cloud filled eyes and looked at the same spot.  
He didn't know how to do this. How would he look after the both of them. Dam you Klaus. He didn't know what Klaus had thought of him but he had to say he missed him.  
He held the structure of the family together and he had taken him in from his long broken family but maybe he was cursed to be in one.  
The family was broken again. Was he destined to pick up the broken pieces to be with people who were barely there.  
He kneeled in front of Hope taking her hand in his "It's not your fault."  
She didn't say anything for a while just continued looking down, until she sharply looked up fire in her eyes "No it wasn't I'd never hurt my dad. Someone made me do it and for a reason."

Bang. Bang. Bang. The door shaking on its hinges. Marcus inched open the door Hayley and Hope standing beside him their arms crossed tightly around them. Owen seeming to hold a bit more swagger in his step then usual pushed through, Hope before anyone could stop her punched him across the mouth. Blood splattering along the wall. Owen slowly wiped it away. Looking down at his hand he muttered "I deserved that."  
"Why?!" Hope shouted shaking.  
Owen pushed her back, "My sister wasn't a good person. Just like your dad. Where do you think people hated by the ancestors go, huh?"

She was pacing she never seemed to stop pacing these days. Her body couldn't seem to stay still, how could she? If there was a chance to get her dad back, she'd take it. She felt a light tap on her shoulders exclaiming she jumped away, trying to hold herself together.  
Her mum stood with a tentative smile gracing her lips like she didn't know if she could approach her but eventually she drew her into a hug. Holding her tighter than she ever thought possible. She needed her and now she was risking her life. She stepped back with bristling tears her mum didn't look as strong as she usually did and it hurt. "You don't have to do this. I could kill that bastard for doing this to our family Hope."  
She believed her, behind her grief stricken eyes was the ill-tempered mother she had taken a lot after with her stubbornness. "I want to rip his bloody heart out but we need to do the spell together and he'll stop at nothing to get his sister back. So just this once I'm going to follow his lead."  
She nodded sadly at her looking torn "I won't tell you not to fight because if I had the power to do it, I would do whatever it took to get him back…"  
She laughed shortly almost holding her laugh in her hands "What is it?"  
She looked like she was caught in the middle between laughing or crying, she won the inner battle and smiled strongly at her "Sometimes I just can't believe the man I talk about is Klaus. He's a tough son of a bitch to love sometimes, or a lot of the time."  
At mentioning him she felt her chest go hollow again, "So am I."  
"You not so much. Be careful."  
She left her room but not before saying teasingly to her "Say goodbye to Marcus. He'll be a nightmare to deal with once you go."

"He's waiting for you outside." Marcus's voice barely carried and Hope hated it.  
He looked tired and five years older than he actually was standing with his arms folded firmly across his chest disapproval rolling off him. She stormed towards him the argument in her already brewing but once she saw his brown eyes filled with so much pain. She stopped abruptly in front of him.  
Letting her fingers work on their own wave frequency she put her hand gently on his arm. Her fingers lightly stroking a spot on his arm and she saw the goose bumps start to rise on his arm.  
Was she being stupid? Was there actually something between her and Marcus. He was like her brother, there couldn't be and it didn't matter she was going to get her dad back.  
The way he was looking at her was just so conflicting she wanted to throw her arms around his neck, so she did. She hugged him close whispering in his ear in a tone that he wouldn't question because once she made up her mind. You couldn't argue with her. "I have to do this to get my dad. I have the power to do something. If I could take you I wouldn't because I'd just have to worry about you all the time."  
She stepped back teasing and finally with a hard look in her eyes she grabbed the door knob of the door feeling the determination pulsing through her. "What about the ancestors. Will they hurt you?"  
She laughed "You think I'd let them fuck with me?"  
He smiled shakily "No. Of course not. Hope." His voice seemed to rise louder as he said her name but he looked panicked.  
"Yes."  
"Nothing. Good luck. Get your dad back so I won't have to spend all this time alone with your scary assed mum."  
"Okay."

She didn't look at Owen. She wouldn't. All she saw is someone she'd happily dissect to see what kind of evil rotted a heart like his had. After a long irritating walk to his house with his gaze always on her and his efforts of getting through to her constant. He stopped her just as they reached the door. He gripped her arm and she felt the indents of his fingers on there. "I'll rip it right off." She snapped lowly.  
He let go but didn't stop "Hope I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt all of you I didn't. I know you're never going to like me again but I needed you to know I ament some evil prick. It's just…."  
"What!"  
He looked like he was about to fall apart unconsciously leaning closer to her so her back was pinned against the door of his house. "I need my sister. I can't do this without her none of it. Just like you need your dad. I knew you wouldn't help me unless you had to. I mean who wants to raise hell?"  
She wouldn't soften to the human side of him as much as her heart was trying to lead her to do it, he had still purposely hurt her in the worst possible way. "Let's get moving. If we're going to hell I suggest we get moving on it quick."  
That's what they were doing. Both of them using the blackest magic possible were opening the gates to hell to find the two souls that mattered most in the world to them.  
Black magic. Something he somehow used to make her do all this and he still wouldn't spill the beans on how. He should be staying down in hell for what he done but she'd just have to wait and see if she needed him. I mean what kind of people can you expect to find there? Her guess they weren't exactly selling cookies and riding unicorns.

She could hear Klaus's frustrated groans across the whole compound so for a few minutes she just listened and let him suffer. Klaus could be an ass but at least he loved his daughter. Turns out the hybrid had a heart after all. "Hope. Please. Stop crying. Love I don't know what else you want."  
He was tearing at his bottom lip holding one of her hands threw the bars of the bed while she squirmed and kicked out in frustration.  
"You can't woo all women it seems." She said smirking.  
Relaxing his shoulders once he was realised it was only her standing there he smirked, "She is half your daughter puts up a fight like her mother."  
She shook her head in disbelief to stand beside Klaus who was leaning in to Hope, she pulled him down on the ground beside her bed. She didn't realise she still held his hand in hers until she realised she wasn't repulsed by it. If she was being honest the way his fingers delicately touched her palm and the way it seemed to send a shock through her spine she really liked it. She teasingly rubbed one of her fingers against his, she didn't know if he knew what he was doing but his fingers brushed more needling to feel her own.  
Who knew holding someone's hand could have her with no train of thought.  
Shivers went up her spine her body telling her to wake up and she abruptly dropped his hand refusing to look at the confident prick's smirk he'd have. She was dying to see those dimples smiling back at her though. It's Klaus for Christ sake calm down. She looked over but she was surprised to see he wasn't as put together as she thought. He looked down shyly and her lip wanted to turn up into a smile "She stopped crying." She observed.  
Hope was finally lying back down peering at the two of them in amazement.  
"She has your temper." She teased as they sat comfortably together.  
"I didn't realise you were so Zen. Maybe it's when she saw her mum trying to drag her dad down to the ground with her she was shocked at the indecency. Here I thought indecency was Elijah's job." He smiled that teasing dimpled smile and she couldn't help but laugh.  
"If you think a little hand holding is sex Klaus then you aren't as experienced as I thought."  
"I think you know how experienced I am love." He didn't drop her contact trying to see her squirm under his little comment.  
She held it leaning closer to him "Then what's a little hand holding."


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thanks for all your reviews. I'm still trying to include some small Klayley flashback scenes because who doesn't need a little bit of Klayley. Enjoy my ship loving friends.**

* * *

"You have to take my hand." He ordered reaching for her hand and she begrudgingly took it.  
"I know." She muttered under her breath probably not so subtly.  
He rolled his eyes gesturing towards his little incantation like this was yesterday's homework.  
He cut blood from his palm not asking for permission before he quickly slit hers and she hated the way she unwillingly winced. She wouldn't look weak in front of him.  
His hand was sweaty in her own they slipped off one another so she had to entwine her fingers in his almost feeling the pulse in them. He wasn't as confident about this as he seemed either was she.

Hell. She didn't know how she imagined it well maybe a little bit. She saw the traditional version a blazing fire would surround them causing sweat to pump down their face and the ground would only part to a path that was surrounded in lave. Followed closely behind that would be a devil, horns and all with his pointy looking stick. Maybe a bit too typical.  
She dropped panting to the ground the palms of her hand icy as they braced her against the ground; the frost seemed to fracture the ice around her hands. It was cold too cold. She didn't want to pull her unresponsive neck up to look around her. A weight seemed to forcing her down. She felt like her bones weighed a hundred pounds it would be impossible to move even one.  
She tried to force her hand from the ice but her body shook pulling her even closer to the ground. Her throat was constricting, she wouldn't be able to breathe soon. She needed to calm down she couldn't die down here. She heard Owen gasping violently for breath wheezing unhealthy sounds from his worn lungs. It snapped her into focus she slowed down her breathing and focused on just breathing in and out. It was a start. Owen would die soon. She had to do something. This isn't real. I have to find my dad. I have to! She made herself stand upright ignoring the throbbing headache that engulfed her head. Owen was turning purple he reached pathetically towards her. She stumbled forward grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet. He still had his hands caringly around his neck, begging her to save him. "Owen just breathe. Don't panic."  
He still looked panicked as he choked on his last breath. "We've came so fucking far. Fuck you!" she shouted slapping him with much needed power behind her smack.  
He started to breathe and she exhaled a "Thank god." In relief pushing herself away from him.  
"Thanks." He gasped.

There may as well be tumbleweed blowing across the house. They were scattered in random parts of it all doing nothing except worrying. He had his head in his hands gripping painfully onto the strands of his hair. Damning them all but too late for that. Hayley was cooking the food she never seemed to be any good at making. She wasn't meant to a usual housewife but she didn't have Klaus to compel people and Elijah considered it improper. Plus he was inconsolable about Klaus death he was probably currently in his bed smelling his sheets. It's improper to have to eat Hayley's cooking he shouldn't have to die that easily but he would swallow every painful bite. He didn't want to make her feel any worse. He didn't know what kind hell Hope was in but he was in one of his own.  
It was hard to breathe on his own when she wasn't there to help him.  
No he wouldn't wallow. He had helped his mom cook before. He'd help Hayley and not sulk.  
He jumped to his feet pretending to be inspired and took over cooking the pasta something you couldn't get wrong. "Thanks. You finally decide to stop moping about."  
He smiled weakly "Yes and putting my life in my own hands."  
She nudged him laughing "I'm not that bad."  
"Yes you are."

They looked around trying to spot some sort of landscape but the sky or ceiling around them whatever you call it was black the only light reflecting off the icy looking floor.  
Despair she could feel it rattle her bones she shivered hugging her body for warmth and Owen followed her lead. Taking slow unsure steps forward they ventured further into the depths of hell.  
"We can barely see." He so helpfully observed she walked forward on him not wanting to walk side by side like comrades in battle.  
"I can see that. Mightn't be able to see much but I can see that." She growled turning her head to look sharply at him.  
They moved on a bit further and she for one enjoyed the silence. The silence from him was breath taking but the silence that surrounded them it made her feel…uncomfortable.  
She gasped loudly trudging forward. They should see something, someone I mean they were in hell where was all the damned people. A lot of people went to hell or deserved to go more people than we'd like to admit. Evil could be in all of us it's how it's grown that matters and for supernatural beings it was just easier to be pushed the wrong direction. She'd always been determined to not be someone that ended up in hell but she knew she'd do whatever it takes to protect the people she loved.  
"There's nothing. No one. There has to be." His voice was dreary.  
He never stopped his complaining how the hell would she know? She spun angrily towards him her hair flying unhelpfully into her scowl. "What is it your job to point out the obvious. How the hell would I know "you" brought us here. So just shut the hell up!"  
His rocked back on his heels diverting his weak, tired eyes from her own. Great now she felt bad. He looked sick he was too pale. I mean it was cold but it wasn't that cold. He coughed a dry unhealthy cough and she pulled out a bottle of water she'd cleverly brought.  
He stepped forward trembling a hot sweat coating his beat down skin. He couldn't walk much further she must be handling it better because she was stronger.  
"Let's rest for a bit. You're too tired." She plonked unceremoniously to the ground and he smiled gratefully before curling up in a ball a bit away from her.

First bite it could be dangerous he groaned. He eyed the fork up before he quickly forced it into his mouth just sucking up the pain. How bad could it be. Hayley was watching him and she had encouragingly ate some as well. Oh god what was that sauce? It tasted like puke mixed with pepper and some sort of mustard substance. His throat rushed forward to his gag reflex but he beat it back. No he could swallow it he had to. They had to be able to do something like cooking on their own. It slipped down his throat the taste clinging to the roof of his mouth. Bitter.  
He didn't want to look at Hayley he wasn't a great liar. She was reaching for her glass of wine frantically gulping it down. Getting the okay he did the same with his water.  
Hayley opening her mouth to let the fresh air hit her tongue looked to him helplessly and he nervously looked to her. Did they acknowledge it?  
Finally they both broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter dipping their heads as they tried to stop the painful clenching of their stomachs. "I've never….in my whole life. Tasted something so bad." She managed to get out pulling her long hair back from her face.  
"I think we may have eaten hell." He said still chuckling.  
Hayley jumped to her feet holding the plates away from her and dumped the plates into the bin not even bothering to scrape them. He looked questioningly at her but she just shrugged announcing, "I can't fucking cook. So we just won't cook. Let's order something. Sit down and watch movie instead of sitting here like a couple of sad sacks."  
"Cool with me."

She drowsily opened her eyes one way at a time feeling a lot worse than she had before listening to see if it was still silent, it still seemed to be. Owen was shaking violently and holding her groan of disgust she slid so she was beside him giving him her body warmth. A footstep she heard it, "Owen wake up. Now."  
He stirred slowly he was too weak to do any magic how the hell did he expect to get his sister back? "Owen!" she thumped him on the arm and his eyes finally jerked awake.  
Jumping as quickly as they could to their feet they heard a small innocent "Hello." Followed by a sick cough that shook them.  
The girl who stepped forward couldn't of been more than twelve or thirteen. Short cropped hair stuck thinly to her face that was shielded entirely by sweat. The bones were protruding from her skin and it looked like it hurt to walk, she staggered forwards. Choking on her cry she looked to them like they were he saviours but really they were just as stuck as her. There was a reason they were all down here feeding on the last bit of hope they had, in a hopeless place.  
"Are you good?" she asked shakily.  
She nodded quickly unable to find her voice for once. Owen spoke up motioning for the girl to come closer "I'm Owen. That's Hope."  
She barely smiled but she didn't look strong enough to twist her face that way. She stumbled into Owen's arms hugged half of his body. For warmth or comfort she didn't know.  
"I'm Brady. The creature is coming….. Can I hide behind you?"  
Owen looked desperately to her but it was already too late.  
The creature dragging his infected flesh legs behind him the heat of the skin sizzling the ground it walked on while a black almost atomic smell wafted from it. It was impossible to tell what type of body it had as it all twisted into one but you could see it's black eyes zoning in on you.  
It looked at Brady with only one intent hunger. It gurgled in a deep breath spitting out an acid like substance as it slowly trudged towards them.  
Owen swooped Brady up in his arms she was surprised by the tenderness he already held for the girl. Maybe he wasn't all bad.

She sprawled out widely on the couch finally feeling like she wasn't at the end of the world. She was strong and she prided herself in that fact but she hadn't felt so strong without him.  
She wanted her family. She would kill to even see him do something as unhelpful as terrorising vampires that got on his nerves, ripping hearts out of boys that looked at Hope in a well hopeful way. She remembered when she first see him get jealous and jealousy wasn't something he did. He was too fantastic that he easily diverted women's attention to him when he lay on the charms strong that's what he would say. Klaus didn't love that much women if any so he didn't really experience it except when he was being overprotective of his sister Rebekah and acting like a total psycho. It was sweet in a sort of weird way.

After the perfect Christmas they spent together Klaus and her had finally not done something of their usual bickering but she was spending a lot of time with her new friend Marcel.  
She always thought he was just some other lovesick idiot but idiot or not she had started to like hanging around with him. She gave him a lingering hug before she strolled back into the compound grinning from her glass of whiskey. Hope zoomed past dragging Marcus behind her who looked like he was about to drop dead of exhaustion. "Dad's mad." She managed to inform her before she took off in a run.  
Klaus was already pacing towards her his arms swinging angrily at his sides, he huffed out an angry breath of air making sure she knew he was pissed. "Where were you?" he snapped.  
"Don't be stupid. You know I was out with Marcel. Don't get all fired up when you've nothing to be fired up about." She retorted hitting him in the shoulder as she moved to storm past him, he'd no reason to be angry. She wasn't going to roll over and take it.  
His footsteps were fast approaching "Hayley! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." His roar was deep in his throat and she spun to face him.  
"What Klaus?"  
"You can't be running off all the damn time."  
He was still vibrating in rage and at the time it had barely dawned on her. "Why? What the hell is your problem I'm not doing this."  
He gripped one of her shoulders with each hand gripping his fingers hard into her and she batted him back growling at him. Trying to make a smart comment he barked "Been having fun with your friend Marcel?"  
Finally realisation had hit her and she couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted from her. He was in one of his childish huffs scowling barely looking at her. At another time it would've pissed her off but right now it just looked cute. "Jealous?"  
He rolled his eyes "No."  
Smiling she reached out forcing him to look at her never once removing the disapproval he felt and she brushed back some loose curls from his face. "You've nothing to be jealous of. Marcel as you know is an idiot a nice idiot but an idiot all the same. I must be on something but… I love you." She dragged at the "you" in her sentence encouragingly.  
His body relaxed and his body dropped closer towards hers so she could kiss him lightly on his forehead before he threw her legs up around his waist. Hungrily he sharply dug his hand into her waist devouring her lips feeling a lot less unsure.

They were watching some movie that Marcus had in his room something she barely remembered the name of but he was totally engrossed. She was glad he looked too worried and stressed for a boy his age. She had her legs stretched across his lap and she expected he would groan but he just looked surprised before an easy grin slowly appeared on his face.  
He popped a chip into his mouth but an intense scene was happening apparently so his mouth dopily hung open. "Close your mouth." She laughed reaching to lovingly push back hair from his face and at this moment he really felt like her son.  
"Hope and Klaus they're going to come back. We'll be okay." She smiled finally believing it was true and he finally smiled fully back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry was meant to do more story building in this chapter but my Klayley flashback scene took on a life of it's own. Clearly having withdrawals. Anyways thanks for your reviews. :)**

"Anyone here?" Marcel's chipper voice seemed to lighten up the drab compound. Hayley swinging herself around the arch of the door threw herself into Marcel's arms. "She'll be fine she's tough and Klaus is one strong son of a bitch."He ran a comforting hand through the top of her hair and she felt comforting tears hanging off the side of her eyes in gratitude. "Thanks I think I've been needing to hear that." She jumped back from him running a tired hand through her hair. Marcel threw one accusing finger at her and an idea sprang to his mind "You know what you need."He started to rummage through cupboards until he pulled out a very good bottle of scotch, grinning he looked up at her for approval. Sounds fucking fantastic she thought reaching out and grabbing the bottle from his hand. "Fuck yeah." She smiled getting two glasses which clinked awkwardly together as she went to sit down on the was always a good comforting drink for her except the time she had slept with Klaus because of it but thinking back on it now maybe scotch knew what it was doing.

She remembered after her and Klaus had their fight and she finally got turned back into a human after being a wolf an achingly long amount of time, she'd started fighting with Jackson.  
Klaus had been irritating her but with nowhere else to retreat to she found herself blowing off steam in the compound after Jackson had been on her case about every fucking little thing.  
She banged her glass loudly on the table glass hitting glass made a painful sharp sound that seemed to engulf your ear drum but she needed it. Unscrewing the cap of the scotch and flinging across the room without a second thought she finally felt her body start to relax.  
That was until she heard a familiar taunting voice "Trouble in paradise?"  
She groaned pouring some scotch into her glass refusing to look at him as he approached, "Jackson not living up to expectations?"  
She threw back the liquid allowing the soothing burn roll down the throat and she finally looked at him her expression hard. He smirked at her his gaze running up and down her face, she was feeling scrutinized so she started pouring another glass.  
"Easy little wolf your tolerance isn't the best." He teased trying to snatch the glass off the table but her grip was hard around it.  
"That was when I was a werewolf. Now I'm a hybrid should take me a shit load longer to get drunk. How long does it take you?"  
Her eyes searched his face and he just shrugged taking a step back "Let's find out." She said challenging him as she slid a glass over the table which he fluidly caught.  
"Sure you wanna do this love. Remember what happened last time?"  
"Please I think I have some restraint."

Three bottles of scotch later she was starting to feel tipsy and it was something she'd missed in its entirety. Her tongue now braver she loved how easy it felt to talk without thinking and unable to stop her chattiness she relayed her Jackson problems on Klaus. "He's just driving me crazy. He just wants us to hunker down and be this normal little family. Eat meals at a certain time, be home at a certain time. Tell him where I'm going every minute of the day. We're a supernatural family for god sakes there is nothing normal about any of this…." She couldn't hold back her rant as much as she knew she should probably stop especially looking at how amused he looked by the whole thing.  
"And if he says my name one more time I'm going to strangle him!" she couldn't help but motion how the act would go and she for once got a loud, easy laugh from Klaus.  
It looked strange on his face everything was always so thought out with him and she felt herself stop talking thank god just to smile tentatively at him. God maybe it was the scotch or those dimples looking at her but she felt that pull she'd felt the first time with him. She wanted to drag him over to her and run her hand through his curls and devour him. Scotch. Never drink it with him she cursed.  
She was still staring at him and she realised they both actually retreated to the ground next to the couch she was sitting cross legged while he was sprawled outwards.  
Too far away from her. "Alright love?" he asked actually sounding concerned he reached out and touched her arm his fingers sending chills shoot up her body.  
She shivered and broke her eyes away from his before she did something stupid. "Just need another drink." She smiled holding the bottle like a lifeline she took a much needed swig from it.  
He followed suit not taking his eyes off her while he did so and she couldn't help but look back. When he sat back his leg was resting against her knee and she could feel the heat radiating off their bodies and it wasn't doing much good for her mental state. He placed one of his hands experimentally on her knee and she sucked in a breath. "You can't tell Jackson." She whispered not knowing herself to what she was referring to.  
She found herself drifting forwards like her body no longer belonged to her and he slowly lifted his hand to place one of thumbs on her parted lips. She didn't move afraid that she might dive at him and do something she didn't want to do. She didn't want to sleep with Klaus he was an asshole most of the time but why the hell was she leaning closer to him?  
She dropped her forehead closer to his their noses touching lightly off one another and their hot breaths seemed to almost join together. She was going to kiss him goddam it she knew it.

"Hayley!" Jackson's shout made her heart jump and she pulled quickly away from him trying to stand on her own two feet but god was she dizzy.  
Jackson was searching the compound for her and right now she couldn't remember why the hell she was so angry at him except for interrupting things.  
Her body rocked and she felt Klaus put a comforting hand on her back letting her lean in to him but feeling the way she was it was cruel really.  
Jackson stormed around the corner that crazy, shaggy knotty hair floating around and she burst out a cruel laugh not able to hold it back. He looked warily between the two of them barking "What's this?"  
She growled and was about to snap back before Klaus squeezed her hand stopping her "Nothing lad she just didn't want to drink alone after you were acting like a twat."  
Jackson charged forward and she really couldn't take much of this in. Klaus laughed tauntingly "You really want to go against me? Go home you can see her in the morning."  
He didn't raise his voice but there was no questioning him. Jackson stepped back taking one last look at them before he fled the compound. Klaus smiling teasingly at her held her side closer to his and dug his hand playfully into her side. "How many boyfriends do you have?"  
She nudged him away "Shut up."  
"Wouldn't do that if I were you. Your quite drunk scotch is not your friend."  
He led her across to her old bedroom and she cursed herself for being this stupidly drunk wasn't she meant to have high tolerance? She couldn't believe Klaus was tucking her into bed as she switched to lie on her side groaning. He brushed a strand of hair that fell into her face away and she caught his hand in hers. "If you say anything about this tomorrow I'll kill you."  
She tried to sound threatening but she didn't know if it was working.  
He chuckled and whispered in her ear "Goodnight little wolf."  
She nearly came undone trying to hide her eyes from him but before she could stop the words they were out hanging there. "Would you stay with me?"  
He looked at her suspiciously like she was tricking him "I feel awful just fucking stay."  
He kicked off his shoes not bothering to reply lying stiffly down beside her so she scooted closer until she was tucked neatly into his side and his arm eventually found its way over her waist.  
"If you mention this…."  
He finished it for her "You'll kill me I know. Same goes for you don't want it to look like I'm going soft."  
When she woke up in the morning he was gone and she horribly realised she'd slept better than she had in a long time.

Brady climbed up his body and buried her head in Owen's shoulder like she was bracing herself and his whole body seemed to be almost falling forwards. He was too weak but she could see the determination he held to protect the girl. She stepped in front of them facing the creature down who just seemed to look straight through her. She focused on pulling all manner of flesh, bone and muscle from its body and she could see it start to work. It yelled a deep scream as his muscle started to separate and she could feel a wetness start to trickle down her nose. Crap blood she wouldn't last much longer. A cry, like from a dead animal echoed painfully as it broke apart leaving a hollowing silence in its place. Her head spun she held out her hands to steady herself and the ground looked like it was getting a lot closer welcoming her. A hand gripped her arm making her stay upright and Owen was smiling gratefully at her. He put his free arm around her waist as they started to venture further like skeletons they shuffled forwards.

"What was that?" asked Owen finally breaking the silence they seemed to be buried in.  
She didn't have the energy to acknowledge him she merely looked onwards but Brady spoke up her voice raw from crying. "It's people who don't belong here. My little brother turned into one he was only six but he was a witch, he helped me get here."  
Owen and Hope exchanged horrifying looks beckoning Brady to keep going "I wanted to find my mum she's all I have and I didn't know that if you don't belong in hell you start to rot away. You turn into an unrecognisable monster who doesn't even have thoughts of your own. You'd just forget about the person you're here to save. It's why all of us are so sick were going to die."  
Brady didn't sound afraid her voice was just laced with tiredness maybe too much energy was wasted on being sad or afraid. Owen's body seemed to tense his whole body curling up in fear, she saw his eyes filling with tears that he looked like he desperately wanted to hide.  
She wouldn't break. She'd find him before that happened, she wouldn't turn into a monster.  
She heard the screams of a man they were desperate and alone she was running forward before she even realised she wanted to help him. He was surrounded by two men who were burly and menacing as they stood over him running a knife along one of his cheeks.

"Hey!" she roared pushing back Owen's resistant hand.  
The man on the ground's face seemed to lighten up in joy as he looked at her like she was some sort of hero. Their eyes seemed to almost glow in red, there was nothing there expect their madness. "Look what we have here some tourists." He laughed nudging his friend he almost turned over in glee.  
Without little thought he thrust the knife into the man's side not looking at him as he cried out in pain and continued forward towards her. Rage seeming to grab hold of her she couldn't help the power that seemed to rattle her bones. Their hearts split from their chest in an instance and she never knew if you could be killed again in hell but apparently you could. Their bodies were still and what she found so chilling was that they had the same expression on their faces that they wore when they were alive. Her head hung low and her sweaty hair hung down her face causing it to disgustingly rub against her. She felt like shit. Brady tugged urgently on her sleeve and she somehow managed to lift her head upwards. She was just in time to see Owen pulling the knife from the man's side and whipping it across his throat. The blood pooled out underneath the body and she wanted to beat him bloody but she collapsed forwards panting on her knees.  
Brady stepped backwards closer to her as Owen approached the knife still held in one hand but from what she could see he still had his usual expression in his eyes. No malice. "Look I feel fine…." He motioned as if to say look at me. "I had to. He was dead and now I can keep looking for my sister. I'm a monster now and I'll happily be one if it means I can stay here."  
She wanted to object to shake him but she couldn't he was right. The man would've died and he was just fighting to protect his family. How could he not give the chance to Brady though the girl he seemed to care for. He lifted now easily to her feet dragging her forwards and she didn't try protest. She needed him and it warmed her heart as Brady took one of her hand dragging it along with her. It wasn't helping much but her encouraging little smile was enough to plant her two feet firmly on the ground and keep going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Any witch stuff I don't if it's probable but I just done whatever with it. Supernatural show anything is possible :)**

* * *

She was getting weak. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last and Brady wasn't faring out any better than her. She didn't know if she wanted to be okay with what Owen did but she was. She had her clammy hand wrapped tightly in his own and Brady was tucked neatly into his side carrying her like a baby. It couldn't of been easy but he dragged them along beside him only occasionally stopping to check them over.  
It was an abyss down here and she felt like they were walking in circles, the only thing they could hear was the continuous wails that seemed to hum through her body, wails of unfortunate souls. Souls they now learned to avoid. A dry cough escaped her and she clutched her ribcage looking up at Owen through teary, helpless eyes. Something she didn't usually have.  
She wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry. Just cry until she had nothing else left until she finally felt like she could breathe without the despair that was crushing her. She couldn't, her dad would do it for her. She'd do it for him and mum and Marcus. Her family.

Marcus was working out his usual frustration these days at the gym pounding tirelessly into it with little thoughts except Hope. He was Hopeless literally. "Something wrong?" a loud voice cut through his thoughts like a shock of icy water.  
She seemed about his age with blonde pixy cut hair and sharp sea green eyes, for a second he just gaped at her not used to hearing a girls voice that wasn't Hope talk to him.  
She waved her hand across his eyes laughing hugely and he took a step back from her trying to drown out some sound of her screeching. "Anyone there?" she questioned thinking herself a lot funnier than she actually was.  
He pulled off his boxing gloves smiling weakly and he feeling awkward he felt his hand reaching around to the back of his head, not sure what to do with his hands. "I'm here."  
She tapped her chest hard with one hand, "Good. I'm Emma. My brother trains here and…."  
She leaned into him batting her eyelashes at him expectantly and he must've been stupid because he wasn't getting the hint. "I'm here all the time."  
Looking for something to do he picked up his towel wiping some sweat that was clumping disgustingly on his face, he felt as if his skin was curdling it was awful.  
Another good reason to be a vampire, you don't have to sweat like this. "Good for you." His voice muffled from the towel he was wearing like a mask.  
She tugged on his hand revealing a perplexed face underneath it, "Sweat is hot."  
He looked behind him thinking she must be talking to someone else because he defiantly had never been called hot. Not that any girls had ever really talked to him.  
Still he had no words he just fidgeted like he was diseased or something, "Your hot." She clarified.  
"No. Defiantly not. Are you feeling okay?"  
Her laugh nearly brought down the whole building and he felt his cheeks flame. "Your cute but now that you ask well I'd be happy to catch up and tell you all me."  
Smiling apologetically he started hurriedly gathering his things, "I'm busy. Sorry. I've to go…eat…and do like loads of really important things. I'm sorry…I'm just…busy. Bye."  
He fled with his head hung low down hoping to god he wouldn't be cornered like that every time he to the gym. He was starting to need this routine.

She dragged herself from a drowning sleep holding onto the first thing she could grab hold of, begging them to pull her out. Gasping she clung to…Owen…it was Owen wasn't it?  
She couldn't really remember too much about him. "It's Owen right?" her voice wavered.  
He looked at her sympathetically and she didn't know why he felt so bad for her but he looked good even if it wasn't Owen. Where was she again? What the hell was she doing down here in this cold, horrible, disgusting place. "It's Owen. Hope are you okay?"  
I'm Hope I remember that I do. She shook her head too fast, she trying not to fall into panic and even though she was trying really hard not to ask him she couldn't hold out.  
"Where are we?"  
He drew his head back a little in disbelief a film of water sheeting his eyes but finally he leaned back to her forcing her to stare into his eyes. "We're in hell. Your Hope Mikaelson and your down here trying to save your dad Klaus Mikaelson. You remember don't you?"  
It did ring some sort of bell a face flashed in front of her blue eyes with a comforting, dimpled smile and she was flooded with feelings of family.  
It wasn't her only problem she felt like something was slithering its way through her skin like a slug sucking every inch of energy and nutrition she had in her body. Making her feel dead inside like her skin was slowly rotting away. Soon she'd be only bones she could feel it. She tried to slap her arms trying to force the creature out. Squirming she started to jerk violently and she felt a pair of hands wrap around her arms, who was holding her?  
She wanted them to let go she didn't know them. She kicked out furiously her foot connecting with his chin and he was flung backwards his head connecting with the icy floor.  
In panic she started to run blind only focusing on getting away hearing her own sickly, short, panting breaths as her feet slipped and dragged along the ice.

Hayley smiled in relief hearing Marcus's familiar footsteps arrive at the door the house felt like a ghost without Klaus and Hope. It was too quiet and she was finally allowed to be left alone with her thoughts and she hated it. She hated not being able to do anything to be stuck here waiting for some sort of miracle to happen. She had to do something. Determined she pushed a very alarmed Marcus backwards through the door muttering angrily "Were finding a way to help Hope. We're going to talk to Davina."  
She yanked Marcus beside her who followed willingly whispering a breathless "Thank god."

She landed in a heap Hope started screaming her hands clutching her head, her fingers digging sharply into her skulls nails nearly piercing through her skull. They were trying to dig into it to flush out some memories she needed the sharp pain, she needed to feel something. "She's losing her memory. It'll happen to me to." she heard a small, weak, childish voice say.  
"Brady your sick just stay right here okay. Don't move." A deeper voice followed.  
She waited as she heard the footsteps approach her from behind bracing herself and trying to steady her jittering hands. He mistakenly put one hand on her shoulder and she spun quickly much too quickly for him grabbing his wrist with her closed hand. She sent him hurtling into the air and he groaned painfully as he was left looking up at nothingness on his back.  
She went to run from him again but the small voice stopped her, "No. Please. Stop!"  
It sounded much stronger than before and the little girl rushed to the man's side batting him lightly on the cheek and his eyelids started to flutter open. He gave her smile that was weak and strong at the same time. She scrambled backward her skin feeling hot and itchy.  
She scrubbed her arms, her legs any part of her body she could not caring if she drew blood.  
She couldn't remember…she couldn't remember anything.  
Her mind was left open, vacuous and all she thought of was the pain she was feeling.  
She was sent sprawling onto the ground with the man fighting down her arms and legs as dug his knees sharply into her waist. "Stop. Please you have to remember." He snapped more roughly then she had heard him speak before so she fought harder, hissing at him.  
"Owen." The girl called.  
"Brady not now." He was breathless, he was getting weaker.  
She tried to throw her head forward to tackle him but he saw it coming and through his panting he managed to utter "Stop…fighting…I'm trying to help you."  
She started to wheeze an unhealthy sound panicking; her eyes now filled with tears she stopped thrashing about like a wild animal. "Who am I? Can you make this stop?"  
"Make what stop?"  
She was whining as she jerked her body up and down "This. This thing that is crawling around in me. I'm going to die. It's eating me. PLEASE!" she roared sending spit all over his face that was scrunched up in displeasure and she saw him bite down roughly on his lip.  
They were biting chunks of her skin out sinking their acid filled teeth into her body and leaving empty, rotting holes in what was left of her body.  
"KILL ME!" she shouted her eyes wide and inhuman.  
The man stopped fighting her for a second looking defeated he dropped his head.  
"Owen!" the small girl shouted.  
"What!"  
"I think I can help her…"

Davina had managed to do some sort of spell with much pleading on Marcus's part and much threatening on her part to send them there in spirit form. Now she wished she'd never seen what she had seen. Marcus was white as a ghost he had barely walked into the compound his eyes were filled with anger and anguish she'd never seen before. Hope had been screaming for Owen to kill her, her Hope who never let so much as a boy or anyone look at her wrong.  
She was one of the strongest people she knew and she was pleading for death like it was her saviour why had she let her go down there? She dropped to the ground in her bedroom gaping at her guilty hands but she slapped the ground determinedly. Klaus would find her if Hope didn't find him and they'd find one another and fix each other if need be. Nothing could beat them.  
Her mind drifted back to the morning after Klaus had tucked a drunken, stumbling version of herself into bed and stayed with her.

Thankfully her body healed hangovers a lot quicker than normal human bodies did because she didn't think she could deal with an intensified one. Trying to run one of her hand unsuccessfully through her knotty wild hair she hadn't heard him come in.  
"Little wolf. Sleeping in?" Klaus teased arching an eyebrow at her.  
She scowled at him finally giving up on taming her hair and started to remember how close she'd been to tearing off Klaus's clothes yet again. How even now she found herself tempted by his lips and the bold arch of his eyebrows or how his eyes always seemed to challenge her.  
"You could've to." She said boldly but his body seemed to tense.  
He sharply looked away from her and when he eventually managed to see her again he was seething and gritting his teeth at her. "Jackson is here. Maybe the swamp didn't even want him anymore."  
She rolled his eyes at him trying to move forward out of the door thinking he'd move but he was like a boulder in front of her his arms crossed like a shield.  
She barrelled forward hitting at his arms trying to pry some attention from him "Klaus. Are you going to move or do I have to move you?"  
He looked down still scowling but all she could feel was the heat of his body as she realised how tightly she had pressed herself against him. Trying to push his arms away she had managed to tangle both her arms in his and winced as she heard her own loud breathe.  
He finally smiled slowly at her taking his arms out from his and giving them back to her but not before making her suffer. "Little wolf." He took her waist lifting her slightly so she was past him his hands lingering there and she felt them move slowly and purposely.  
She pushed him back stepping away from his guilty hands, "Asshole." She snapped trying to hard her laugh.  
"You started it." He called as she retreated.


	8. Chapter 8

**A little shorter than usual my bad. Not finished yet folks nearly there. :) Thanks for your reviews as always.**

* * *

The boy who seemed to be barking angry shouts at the girl in front of him looked appalled at her and sharply back up to the girl again. Tears dribbled down his face onto her skin and she could feel the sticky sensation sinking into her bones, she squirmed yelping as the acid burned her again.  
She could feel the thing that was crawling through her body as if it was frantically searching for something; it was under her skin torturing her.  
"No! Brady!" the boy shouted shaking his head at her.  
The girl dropped to his side hanging her arms awkwardly around his body tilting her head into his shoulder and squeezed him into her. "I'll be… li...ke her so...on." she said through chattering teeth.  
"No." his voice was getting more defeated.  
The girl reached inside his pocket pulling out a sharp knife and he gasped in horror but to her surprise all she did was smile comfortingly at him. He barely pulled on her arm allowing his hand to slide away from hers. She tried to move closer to the little girl trying to pull her shoulders upwards. Kill me. Yes that's it. Please. She nearly smiled as she watched the knife descending upon her but all a sudden the hilt of the knife was turned to her hand.  
She tried to yank her hand back but the boy closed her resistant fingers around the knife and choking back sobs he turned the knife to the girl.  
The girl who had seemed so brave was quivering, her lip trembling but still she nodded signalling that this was okay. Her eyes were solely focused on the knife as it inched closer towards her like she wanted to know the thing that killed her. She took charge of the knife pushing the boy's hand back and she thought angrily what it would be like to kill her.

Blood. Blood was all over hands. She scrubbed vigorously confused by the amount that seemed to be trying to climb its way up her arm. She didn't want to lift her head and look up because somehow she knew she wouldn't want to. A feeling of dread hung in her stomach and it beat her down. She was Hope Mikaelson she had to be ready to face anything to save her family and that included looking ahead. She tilted her chin upwards to see Brady's dead body, dropped back onto the ground her eyes filled with the cold that could only be found in this hell.  
"No. No." she whispered scrambling up to her and taking her tiny hand.  
Owen who was gripping her other one hadn't looked at her and she was afraid he never would after this, what had she done?  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what I…"  
He quietly responded "She did this. She wanted you to get your memories back. To be in hell you must kill an innocent and now…you have."  
With shaky hands she reached forward to close Brady's eyes. If she had wanted her to survive she would and she couldn't look at Brady like this anymore.  
She couldn't look at a piece of herself she lost. She tugged at Owen's hands and they entwined for support as they unwillingly barrelled further into hell.

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her and in this place it wouldn't of been surprising but she saw him and she was running. Dad he was there pacing with an angry scowl muttering incessantly but she didn't care. She found him and through her burning lungs she screamed "Dad!" it echoed and finally it hit his ears.  
His head shot up but he didn't do as she expected he held one finger accusingly at her and she skidded to an abrupt stop in front of him. Her heart was racing, her beaming smile replaced with a worrying one and she felt Owen finally come back by her side.  
"Dad." She said quieter.  
"Stop saying that!" he roared his voice raw tears nearly falling from his eyes.  
"It's me. Hope your daughter."  
"Stop it!" he shouted even louder his fingers tucking around her neck and squeezing gently compared to what he could do to her.  
She felt herself wheezing painfully and she saw Owen pulling at her dads arms desperate "Stop. Let go. That's your daughter."  
He pushed him easily to the ground and Owen just lay there tired looking up at Hope like it was the end but it couldn't be. "Dad. I'm here. I'm real…" she managed to squeeze out.  
She tried to pull herself backward, "Now stop being such an asshole and let go!"

Like he had some sort of realisation he jumped back from her confused and she had never been so glad of anything to hear a wary, "Hope?"  
She smiled teasingly finally feeling okay, "What I've been trying to tell you for like a hundred years now."  
He leaped at her throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a forceful hug, her feet leaving the ground and she exclaimed as she was madly tossed around like when she was a child.  
She laughed freely and hugged him tighter, he examined her neck with doctor like precision and she knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Don't I'm fine." She scolded pushing his hands back, "We've to get back."  
"Love I hurt you I'm so…"  
"I said we don't have time and I really want to go home."  
He smirked knowingly at her and finally he seemed to see Owen, his eyes turned dark and dangerous and he tried to pry her from Owen's side. "He's okay. He helped me. Well he is the reason you're here but he needed to find his sister."  
Her dad's hold softened but he didn't exactly hold out his hand to say hello either.  
"Hope I'm going to go look for my sister. You go back, once I find her we can go back together."  
Owen look determined as he gave her hand one last squeeze before turning to jog away and confusingly her heart clenched. She had started to like him despite everything but she knew it was pointless to convince him otherwise; either he came back with his sister or not all.  
Home. She was ready to go home holding her dad's hand. God knows she'd fought hard enough for it so when she took his hand she shed happy tear. He pulled her into his side smiling down on her "Everything's fine now love. No one can ever really kill us." He laughed.  
You got that right she thought before she sent them back.

"Mum. Mum!" she shouted running into the compound her cheeks hurting from smiling and all the while her dad was smirking his smirk at her.  
Hayley ran into the room her arms swishing by her side and she lit up as she was attacked by a flying Hope she held her down as she squished her into her stomach.  
She jumped away from her and her mum brushed some dirty, clingy hair out from her damp forehead, "You're okay." She smiled.  
"You ever doubt us." Her dad teased as he finally let his feet enter the room.  
Her head shot up and she couldn't help but smile like a fool as she watched happy tears dampen her mums face and she ran to him throwing her arms tightly around his neck.  
He swayed slightly being barrelled with such force and a reassuring hand ran its way through the back of her mum's head. "Easy there little wolf. I'm fine." He chuckled.  
She stepped back slapping him across the cheek puffing in feigned anger "You were not fine. You were dead."  
He laughed but before he could speak she had to stop them. "Dad I'm sorry. I want to stay here with you's but I need to talk to Marcus where is he?" she tried to control her frantic tone.  
Her mum came over to her clasping her dad's hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek before smiling likes she knew something she didn't. "He's in the gym."  
Her legs just wanted to bury down under a blanket and retreat into a ball to sleep for years but they were pushing through their tiredness. She needed her whole family and Marcus was a part of that, she was going to keep them pretty dam close after this.

Owen without Hope down here to make the darkness feel less lonely felt more afraid then he'd like to admit, every step was like having an asthma attack over and over again.  
He'd find his sister like Hope found her dad bravely he took one step after the other ignoring the screams of terror. "Owen."  
He knew that voice, he knew that voice. He turned already smiling to see his sister standing behind him but she didn't look happy. She looked mad. "What are you doing here?"  
He stopped short a few steps from her because she didn't seem to welcoming. All the happiness faded from his voice, "I came to rescue you,"  
"You have a spell to get out?"  
He nodded swiftly rushing towards her but her expression remained stoic.  
"Someone's coming back with us."  
A man stepped beside her with a cruel smile playing across his lips, "I'm not strong enough to bring…"  
"I am. Don't worry about it." She snapped inching closer to the man's side.

The Gym. Of all things she thought she'd ever be happy to see but she was. It was familiar and anything was a step up from hell right. Marcus was sitting on the ground his hands painfully dug into a towel he was holding sweat rolling from the tips of his hair. Her heart lurched at seeing him for all her tough talk she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again.  
Like he knew she was there his head sprang up and he was running with his head ducked towards her and his hands found their way around her waist. She was lifted easily off the ground feeling only the heat of his palms and the unbreakable smile that played on her lips.  
"You're okay." He said misty eyes stepping back so he wasn't touching her anymore.  
"Everyone has got to stop saying that. Of course I am. Don't tell me your crying." She teased.  
He turned his face from hers ducking behind his hands, "No. No. Of course not."  
She dragged his hands away examining his eyes which were of course riddled with tears; he squirmed pushing her lightly away. "A little." He admitted and somehow their hands were clasped in front of one another.  
They tightly entwined, squeezing gently and they both stared down at their joined hands.  
"It's okay your aloud just this once." She laughed taking one of her hands back. "Come on we've to get home."

Marcus had never felt so much lighter in his life, he had let doubt infest his mind after seeing Hope fall to pieces in hell but if you didn't fall to pieces in hell than where would you fall to pieces.  
Klaus had teased him in that familiar way he'd gotten used to and something he actually missed but it made things seem like they never changed. They were doing something normal something Klaus was quite irritated at doing. Watching a movie on the couch maybe it was a little to human or the movie choice but he happened to like Star Wars. Klaus looked content and so did Hayley finally as she was wrapped up on his knee with her head in the crook of his neck. His other arm was snaked around Hope pulling her as close as possible. Hope reached out and took one of his hands which was sweaty now and held it. He finally felt like he was one hundred per cent a part of their newly put back together family. "Marcus remind me when I don't have people clinging on to me to kill you for this movie." He growled and they all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. Will try be quicker next time. Enjoy thought i'd give you a some happiness before i take it away again. :)**

* * *

"I don't want to bring anyone else back." Owen protested his voice sounding feeble to his own ears he'd meant to sound strong.  
His sister's eyebrows shot up in shock but mostly horror and she tilted her head quizzically at him like he was the bad guy here. He'd come to hell to save her. He didn't trust this guy who had one arm draped confidently across his sister's shoulder as if he was controlling her.  
He was a big guy burly almost with dark, straight hair that fell into his line of vision but he looked shifty as his eyes darkened more and more the longer he objected.  
The man's hand seemed to grip into her shoulder tighter, "He's a witch he's going to make them pay Owen. For what they've done. Don't you want that?"  
He sighed frustrated; he'd had enough of fighting it didn't get them anywhere. Starting fights they couldn't win, starting wars where they were the only ones wiped out.  
"I'm tired of making people pay. I just want at least a little bit of my family back."  
The man reached out to put one "comforting" hand on his shoulder but he felt his pulse quicken, "We can make them all pay. The witches they killed me and your sister. Don't you think they deserve to die."  
It wasn't a question. What would Hope do? Would she roll down and take it even if it was his sister blackmailing him. No. Hope didn't deserve another fight leashed upon her family not after what he almost did to them. "You deserve it to. That's why you're down here."  
He could see her flinch for a second fearing for his wellbeing but with one encouraging nod from him she looked settled on what she had to do.  
It didn't look like he was about to have an easy time.

"Good morning." Hope cheerfully announced as she entered the kitchen where her dad was absently stirring a cup of tea as her mum, not realising her daughter's appearance was nauseatingly biting down on his ear lobe.  
You can't UN see something like that. She yelped her hand shielding her eyes and spun around for good measure displeased was not enough to cover it.  
"I'm only back and you've scarred your child. I think I'd rather be in hell."  
Her dads amused chuckled irritated her more but she hesitantly opened her eyes.  
Teasing his eyes flicked to mums and he held up his hands innocently before him, "That was all her. I was just sitting here drinking tea."  
"Thank you for ratting me out. Asshole." She was holding back a grin, "Hope I'm so sorry. I was thinking we might have a little party though and invite your aunty Becks. Maybe even a late birthday thing. Seeing as how you're other plans got mighty fucked up."  
Surprised by her curse Hope shot back looking at her mighty impressed and she grinned boldly back at her. "That sounds fantastic. So how many boyfriends am I aloud bring?"  
Her dad still easy to fool, his jaw dropped his eyes already set like molten lava but before the objections and shouts could shift the whole house…  
Marcus clumsily fell into the room thrashing about madly to get a top on, looking like he was caught in a net. He had his head through an arm hole and she didn't even know how that was possible.  
His other hand was trying to scramble and find the other one while he took laboured breaths. "What's this about a party?" he asked his voice muffled.  
Sharing amused glances with everybody she turned to her dad, "You know the last part was a joke right?"  
"Might want to tell him that." He snipped with only a little bit of over protective irritation.  
Taking his tea with him he announced he was heading off for a bit and mum wrapped her arms around his waist clinging on to him. Their kiss was growing hot and heavy she'd had enough for one day. "Let him go. God." She snapped and her mum smiled boldly.  
"I'm going to go kick some werewolves' ass. Be back later."  
"Just for fun?"  
"Of course."

Remembering Marcus's struggle laughing she stepped forward to try decipher this maze he'd managed to get himself get caught up in.  
"Hope. I might need some help."  
"I know."  
Her hands worked to pull one of his caught arms outwards feeling a bit like a mother dressing her child but here came the fun part. She started to yank the shirt over his head, his head was much too big she took one last heave and snapped backwards.  
Marcus quick to react reached out to catch her not realising his own strength pulled her back to him and she realised she was crushed against his bare chest.  
Not to mention he wasn't making it easier with his newly formed body rippling with muscles, where had Marcus disappeared to? She smiled mischievously at him thinking his confidence would waver and he would drop her back but didn't.  
His whole body seemed to be radiating heat underneath her hands, his hand were strategically placed underneath her top at the very bottom of her back.  
His finger trailing along her causing a breathy "Are you going to let me go?" to escape her and he looked flustered but he didn't let go.  
His eyes looked steel grey as they turned determined. He reached toward her, one of his hands holding her face his fingertips working lightly against her skin.  
She felt a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach. She should probably scold him, make fun of him and walk on but her whole body felt numb. She didn't know of her wobbly legs would move or if they wanted to.  
His other hand reached for her lips and just as he had before his thumb parted her lips as he felt the curves of it. His breathing was deep and border lining on panicky but somehow he continued.

He dropped his hand abruptly, she couldn't think of something to say or do which was odd for her so she just looked up uncertainly at him. He defiantly didn't look like a kid anymore.  
Hesitantly he leaned forward until their noses were brushing gently against one another, his eyes flicked to hers for a brief second but she just inhaled a breath.  
Making up his mind he gently pressed his lips to hers. She knew he'd probably never kissed anyone he would've told her but he was doing a good job. His lips grew hungrier, deeper, and she responded much eager than she thought she could. His hands found her waist again and he pressed her closer to his body and they started to stumble backwards. She hadn't realised she was pushing him back until his back hit the wall with a thud. They didn't acknowledge it they just kept kissing, their tongues briefly touching off one another. She felt herself groan in satisfaction and he grew braver as he started to kisses lightly down the base of her throat.  
Something snapped in her. This was Marcus. She couldn't ruin what they had.  
She pushed against his chest, "Stop."  
He did immediately and jumped back from her like he had been shocked looking more hurt than she'd seen him and she nearly slapped herself.  
"Marcus. We can't. We can't mess us up."  
His face flashed red in embarrassment and he nodded his head like he was unaware he was doing it turning she suspected to get stuff ready for his second home, "the gym".  
"I didn't think we were."  
She didn't say anything. She probably should've.

After she'd finished tearing her pack to shreds until they were left groaning and crying in pain she let herself let out a breath of satisfaction. She'd felt the anger bubbling inside her at being left to wait on the side lines while her family was in danger. She wouldn't do that again she fought for everything she had and she'd fight no matter what. She was a hybrid for god sake.  
She trailed through the forest walking briskly letting off some steam.  
"Love. Someone looks pissed." Klaus teased emerging from the forest, he always knew exactly where to find her.  
"Just letting off steam. I'm not sitting around next time our family gets hurt. Never again Klaus."  
"Next time." it wasn't really a question he knew there would be a next time but he just loved winding her up.  
"Yes next time there will be one."  
He halted in front of her the amused glint leaving his face his eyes dark and serious, he tilted her chin upwards so he could kiss her lightly before pulling away.  
"Ah. Ah. Not so fast. I missed you annoying me."  
"Yeah?" he chuckled.  
She snuck her hand up the front of his shirt trailing the defined muscles underneath and knowingly tilted her head upwards as she took the shirt off him.  
She lowered her head so she could kiss every crevice of his chest, nibbling lightly and she was pleased to hear him groan and his fingers hold her waist for support.  
"Hasn't been that long. I can't help that I'm too hard to miss."  
He looked smugly at her but his eyes were heavy with lust and he buried his frantic lips on her throat nuzzling closer to her until their throbbing lips found each other, like they always did.  
"We really have to start having normal conversations."  
"This is our normal conversation." He whispered low into her ear his voice soft.

Marcus had finally came back and determined not for things to be weird she had bounded up to him on her tippy toes "How was the gym?"  
His eyes were nervous and tried to look anywhere but into hers but she grabbed his face forcefully and made him look at her. "This is not going to be weird!" she snapped.  
His head dropped sadly in her hand and he looked up at her with grief stricken eyes, "Hope this isn't weird because I kissed you. This is weird because I'm in love with you."  
Her hand fell from his face and he stumbled back out of her hold not even looking back over his shoulder at her. He couldn't be in love with her. They were just really good friends and she loved him but did she love him like that?  
She hurt him and she hated it. She didn't have much time to think before Owen nearly broke down the door and Marcus's confused eyes reached hers.  
"Hope!" Owen called hurriedly his hands grabbing her shoulder.  
"You're okay…"  
"Hope my sister is back but she's not so good. She wants to take down the witches…" he coughed loudly, "and she has a man helping her," he coughed again it sounded unhealthy, "you have to kill her and him. I'm sorry Hope."  
Blood spluttered out of him mouth and he started to become heavy in her arms, she felt her body start to tremble and before she could look to Marcus he was beside her.  
He lowered Owen's body to the ground where he was jerking painfully, "What happened?"  
"My sister." He was gasping his chest searching for breath, "A spell. Turns out she wasn't as good as I thou…."  
His body slumped and stilled. His hair that was damp, with sick sweat, it was like tendrils by his face and haunted lonely eyes stared up at her.  
He'd been through hell and got out. He'd been through hell to save her and she killed him.  
She gritted her teeth to keep from biting her tongue with vicious tears, she snapped "I'm going to kill her!"  
Her head fell weakly on his shoulder and Marcus pulled her into his lap helpfully closing Owen's eyes so he didn't have to look up at her anymore.  
"Hope what happened?" her parents immediately worried voices carried her.  
She drifted to her feet and buried her head in their chest. "We'll make them pay Hope." They uttered together like assassins.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took a hundred years to update. Lost all inspiration but now after some Klayley moments finally able to finish it. :)**

Sangee gripped his hand tight in her own, her other arm hanging out beside her feeling the pull of the wind start to make her body sway. She felt infinite.  
Owen was a loss. He was. She hadn't wanted to harm him, she never wanted that but he had aligned with Klaus Mikaelson and his untouchable daughter. She could feel the power of the ancestors who now decided to help her, guiding her. It was pulsing through her, he let her head rock back on her shoulders letting a loud, gleeful laugh escape her.  
"We have to find them." She turned to him, he nodded slowly.  
Letting go of her hand he took a step away from her, "Meet me in the cemetery later, I have to see to something first."  
She wouldn't question him. He had as much hatred towards the family who caused him to get ripped away from his wife. He died for them, did things no one should have to do. Now they would pay.

Marcus ran a tired hand over his face deciding to step outside the compound for a moment, his chest felt heavy and he was thinking about how he was meant to breathe and it was so hard, it was scaring him. Hope was enraged to no end, Hayley and Klaus were engulfed by it to at the sight of their daughter trembling in sorrow. He was useless, human, un able to get in the fight alongside them.  
He wanted to be able to help her but she didn't want him.  
Self- pity was a glorious thing, he was close to smacking himself across the head.  
Letting out a disbelieving chuckle he opened his eyes but nearly closed them instantly again, thinking it was a trick, hallucination. That maybe love sickness was an actual disease and no one had warned him of the side effects. He barely remembered him but from what he saw in front of him he didn't know if he wanted to. He had the same big build, and broad shoulders as him, they actually looked quite alike but his eyes held nothing.  
His face was devoid of any actual feeling and it made his skin crawl. He was looking at the worst version of himself and he hated it.  
"Marcus."  
He didn't know how to talk to him so he just stared back. "I'm your dad…"  
He spoke as if he was a complete moron, "I know."  
He took another step closer, his body recoiled away from him causing him to halt.  
"I thought you'd like to see me again. Seeing as we didn't get to know one another and we both loved your mother so much."  
He saw a brief flash of hurt in his eyes at the mention of his mother but he couldn't talk about her with him, he didn't know him. He knew his real family and they were hurting probably because of his dad. "You came from hell."  
He rose a scrutinising eyebrow at him, "Yes. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't the best boss around."  
He refused to grow agitated at his jab towards him. "Owen's sister, that's who's with you?"  
"See you're the Mikaelsons pet, living at their compound. They killed your mother."  
Growling he took a step closer shoving him backwards but he was useless against a vampire, "They didn't kill her."  
He smiled cruelly leaning forward until he could smell his breath on his face, "Might as well have. She died the day I did."  
It hurt. That he knew he was right. He'd never been enough for his mom, this man in front of him had been all she'd ever wanted. "You'll pay for what you did to Owen."  
He stormed is way back into the compound not looking back, taking the steps two at a time.

Marcus had been talking to some man outside and he didn't look happy so whoever made him look like that was going to pay. "Who was that?" she demanded already bubbly with anger  
Marcus placed one calming hand on her shoulder, "That was my dad. Appears Owen's sister doesn't work alone."  
Of all people to take a stand against them. This would hurt Marcus when they inevitably killed him because that is what had to happen. "You know what we have to do."  
Marcus smile was shaky and eyes filled with glassy tears, "I know. I'm okay with it, really."  
Before she could stop herself she leaned over placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, feeling the need to be close to him right now. She meant to pull herself straight away but her lips lay pressed close to him, feeling the heat of him underneath her mouth.  
He turned his head slightly his lips looking for her own until he gently kissed the corner of her mouth and she knew she should stop. But screw it.  
Her hand gripped the back of his head, tucking their way into his hair as she pulled him closer to her, he didn't need much coaxing. She could hear his heartbeat so loud she felt it thundering through her body and it warmed her. He pulled back smiling but she could see the panic on his face, that this wasn't real. He lovingly stroked some hair from her face, she wasn't ready to tell him yet.  
She wouldn't lie to him. "I've to go. Stay inside."

"Ready for another fight little wolf?" he crept up behind her pulling her body against his chest, his hands moving from her waist all the way down to her thighs.  
The friction of his hands moving up and down her was nearly making her unravel, "Not now." She warned pointing an accusatory finger at him.  
He held up his hands in mock surrender with that smile that a bold child would have and she bit her lip in order to stop herself from laughing. "I'm ready to kick this little bitches ass. So concentrate otherwise you're not aloud come."  
He took a cocky step forward keeping the door open for her, "How do you expect to win without me."  
Smiling boldly, she replied "Easily."  
"We shall see about that."

The cemetery. The location of their showdown so to speak, she had to say she felt a little excited at being able to walk into battle alongside her family.  
She felt powerful. They were unbeatable and the only unfortunate outcome would be Marcus's dad dying didn't matter if he didn't know the guy. He was still blood.  
"You ready Hope?" her mum looked at her warily and before she could snap a response her dad was already on her side.  
"She's my daughter of course she is."  
Her mum rolled her eyes, playfully nodding her head in disbelief, "Didn't know it only takes one person to make a child. Well it seems you learn something new every day."  
Before they could start bickering she put a stop to it. "Guys not now. Now I'll take care of his dad, you kill that other bitch."

They both grimaced in pain as soon as they entered the cemetery. The ancestors were waiting for them but they couldn't touch her. Fighting through the headache they were being given they both growled annoyed, pushing further, quicker.  
They heard the mutterings of a lunatic before they saw her appear chanting in front of them, the ancestors fuelling her power. Her hair fell over her face making her look more possessed as he focused her attention on bringing her mum and dad to their knees.  
"Go!" they ordered and she took off travelling in further to find him.  
He casually walked into view, smiling but with malice. "So you're Hope Mikaelson. You know my son."  
"He's a part of our family. You mean very little to him."  
Using his vamp speed him step in behind her moving her hair away from her neck, his mouth hovering just behind her ear. "Now how would you know that." He laughed.  
She couldn't stop the chuckled that left her mouth as she turned her head slightly to look back at him, amused by his confidence. "Because he gave me permission to kill you."  
His face fell and her reputation must travel through hell too because he looked panic stricken, turning to ducktail and run. He had no immunity to death.  
Looking inside his body she searched for the heart. Focused on pulling it though his body, through all the muscle until eventually it wrenched itself away.  
It floated above like a prize as he took a gasping dying breath. His body turning cold and dropping uselessly to the ground. "Don't fuck with me."

"I'm going to enjoy this." Klaus gripped the witch Sangee's shoulders his nails tucked deeply into her skin and she squirmed underneath him.  
He dove his mouth downwards about to rip into her throat, "Klaus wait."  
His head shot back up disbelieved, "Love if you have a sudden shock of conscious, I don't think we've anything to talk about."  
"No not that," she scoffed. "Let me do it. You two always get to have the fun."  
He smiled widely staying to hold her in place, he looked a little too happy at her suggestion it was worrying, she bit down into her throat enjoying the feel of her warm, thick blood travelling down her throat. She was surprised when Klaus bit down on the other side of her throat, drinking the witch with her but she didn't object.  
They let her drop in front of them together, blood still trickling down their face they smiled at their victory.

"Marcus." She knocked hesitantly he disappeared into his room after they'd relayed the details of their eventful day.  
He was sunk down with his head on his pillow one arm shielding his eyes from her but he was awake she could tell. "You ignoring me?" she asked picking up one of his pillows and throwing it at him.  
"You know I'll keep annoying you until you tell me what's wrong."  
He sat up flinging the pillow to the side of the room, smiling quietly, he ducked his head from her line of sight. "It's stupid."  
"Usually is. Spill."  
He groaned before he forced the words out. "It's just I never seem to be enough. When he died I wasn't enough for my mom. I didn't seem to be enough for him to come back for and I'm pretty sure that…I'm not enough for…"  
"For….Do I have to hit you."  
He looked shyly at her, "For you. So I'm just being self-pitying. So ignore me. Say Marcus you're an asshole and I am going to punch you."  
It hurt to think she was in the list of people that hurt him. She punched him on the arm and he jumped away holding his wound. "How sure are you?"  
His cheeks blushed red and he stumbled over his words, "But…when I said I loved you. You didn't say anything, did you? Unless I wasn't listening but I must've been cause…"  
She pulled him towards her until her lips connected lightly with his, "You didn't miss me say it, stupid, I just wasn't ready. But I am now. I love you…. Well when you're not a total.."  
"Shut up." He smiled a smile that changed his whole face kissing her urgently.  
"Oh no." he exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"Klaus is going to kill me."  
Hope couldn't help the uncontrollable laugh that left her.

Klaus was lying on the bed, his shirt tossed to the side. His lip curled up into that thoughtful scowl her wore when worrying about Hope. "She's going to be okay Klaus. She grew up fighting, a couple more threats along the way aren't going to mean a thing to her."  
His head snapped up, and he smiled at her knowingness. He grabbed her hand pulling her down so she was tucked against his chest. His chin resting on top of her head, his other hand moving in slow, circular movements along her waist. Causing her skin to tingle.  
"Little wolf?"  
His question hung there and by his tone she could tell he was building up the courage on his own to say whatever it was he needed to say. "Yes."  
He moved his hand until it was absently playing with her hair, "I love you."  
"I thought we already done this." She teased and he growled deep in his throat spinning her around so her mouth was now inching closer to his.  
"I love you." She uttered before devouring his lips with hers.  
For now at least. It was quiet.


End file.
